


Skincare is Important

by yakisoba13



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Bonus Scene, Comedy, M/M, Other, Swearing, no real ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6915835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakisoba13/pseuds/yakisoba13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruki has nice skin, and it's known he takes good care of it. But what about the other members?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skincare is Important

**Author's Note:**

> This was born out of a dumb af twitter convo I was having with @sweetlolixo and a few others. It's also a gift to @sweetlolixo cause I made her read Uruki ♥ Love you Sally! You always support a fellow hoe sister!
> 
> ALSO, this is supposed to take place like 6 years ago, cause apparently Reita uses skincare and Uruha doesn't but whatever. I don't care anymore.

 

It had honestly started out as a joke, but it had gone too far and everyone was afraid too say anything about it. Of course, once Ruki set his mind to something, he was bound and determined to see it through. He didn't half-ass things, as he always reminded his band mates. What would that say about his integrity as an artist? About his work ethic? Oh no, Ruki did not half-ass anything. 

 

Including refreshing his entire band's skincare regimens. 

 

The first victim? 

 

Reita. 

 

* * *

 

The suggestion had actually been a joke of Ruki's. The band hadn't taken it seriously, and didn't take it seriously until Aoi had found out that Ruki had cornered Reita and bullied him into spending a day devoted to skincare. 

 

_"What do you mean you don't moisturize?"_

 

_"What do you mean you've never heard of a toner or a lotion?!"_

 

_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT A SHEET MASK IS??!?!"_

 

Reita, a man not typically shaken by most things, had come out from the day barely alive, albeit with a clearer and brighter complexion. Aoi noticed how bedraggled the bassist was the next day, and asked him what was wrong. 

 

"-and I'd never even heard of a pore strip and I thought he was going to bitch slap me!" Reita nearly sobbed to Aoi, who in turn, looked horrified. "It's not my fault that I've always had moderately good skin and I've never cared about skincare." Reita whined. 

 

"Your skin does look very nice today. Did you actually follow what he told you to do?" Aoi commented and asked, curious if Ruki had really been able to bully the bassist. Reita nodded, looking positively satisfied. 

 

"He gave me an eye cream from Dolce & Gabbana and said if I don't use it, he'll come collect the money that it's worth." Reita looked scared. 

 

"Well an eye cream can't be that mu-" 

 

"It's 9,000¥!" Reita shouted. Aoi spit out the coffee he'd been drinking. 

 

"No! No fucking way!" He argued. That was ridiculous, even for Ruki. 

 

"I looked it up when I got home. I thought he was joking about collecting the money, but that tiny-ass jar is practically 10,000¥ since I'm pretty sure it has to be imported. And then he gave me a... Face cream? It's also by Dolce & Gabbana and it's almost 14,300¥! Why is it so expensive?" Reita wailed. 

 

"So you'll use it." Came the stern reply from behind the two men. They turned around in alarm to see the vocalist leaning on the doorway, his arms folded. Ruki did have good skin, and his skincare regimen was the stuff of legend around the company. There seemed to be no lengths that the little man wouldn't go to to ensure that blemishes had no place on his face, and that wrinkles were kept at bay as much as possible. Even now, he was avoiding frowning too deeply- lines around the mouth and eyes were the first to show age. 

 

"A-ah of course, dude." Reita said with a weak smile. Ruki's return smile was icy. He looked at both of them, stood up from the door, and walked away slowly. 

 

"He will kick my ass if I don't use them." 

 

* * *

 

Next victim- Uruha. 

 

* * *

 

"I don't want to!"

 

"Well I don't give a fuck. Your skin is just not like it was when you were 20. Look-" Ruki forcefully turned the taller man around to look in the mirror. "Early signs of crows feet- disgusting because you shouldn't even have these yet." 

 

"I look fine." Uruha scoffed at him. 

 

"Hm, no. No, you don't." Ruki said. Uruha opened his mouth to speak, but Ruki cut him off. 

 

"Look- look at this skin." Ruki said, pushing his hair back gently. "I'm not wearing any makeup. My skin tone is even, and there are barely any wrinkles. You wouldn't know I'm in my 30's if you had a first sight of me." 

 

"Oh shut the fuck up, you vain little twat." Uruha spat, trying to get out of the room Ruki had cornered him into. For such a small man, Ruki was powerful and Uruha found he couldn't go anywhere. 

 

"Ohoho- no. You're not going anywhere." The guitarist tried to force his way out, but he couldn't manage it as Ruki had blocked the door with his body. He saw Aoi passing by the open door. 

 

"Oi! Help me out here!" He shouted at his fellow guitarist. Ruki's head snapped over his shoulder to glare at the black-haired man. His eyes narrowed and Aoi blanched. 

 

"I'm sorry!" He cried as he ran down the hallway, desperately trying to get away from Uruha's angry shouts and Ruki's louder shouts. 

 

* * *

 

Next victim- Kai. 

 

* * *

 

"Well I don't really have a routine, per say. I wash my face with a cleanser my mom gave me, and then I use a lotion she gave me." Kai said, showing Ruki the products via FaceTime. "I guess that's really it." 

 

"Your mom gave you those? What are the brands? I can't read the bottles." Ruki was squinting at his phone's screen, trying to make out the words. 

 

"This one says Kose and this one says Narisup. I'm not sure what that has to do with it." Kai said, reading the bottles. Ruki rolled his eyes. He had had a feeling Kai was doing something for his skin- the man didn't do much in general so he had time to do it. He didn't expect that Kai literally was using his _mom's_ products. 

 

"No offense to your mom, but this isn't enough. If I send you links to new products will you buy them and try them out?" Ruki was already thinking of the new Shiseido cream he had seen at the store the other day. 

 

"I guess- but I don't think I need to change too much." Kai agreed, scratching his head. "But I'll try it out if you suggest it. I know you know what you're doing when it comes to skincare." 

 

"Good, I'll hang up and send the links. Sorry to call you on your day off. See you tomorrow!" Ruki hung up as soon as Kai said bye and his fingers went to work rapidly pulling links from the web to text the drummer. He heard walking and whistling as someone went by the room outside the studio where he had been sitting. He looked up and made eye contact with Aoi. The guitarist's eyes widened. 

 

"Hey, Aoi." Ruki started, but Aoi was already walking fast to get away. "Oi!" He shouted after him. 

 

"I'm gonna kill him." Ruki muttered as he saw Aoi disappear around a corner, pumping his arms and legs as he tried to keep up without running. He hated running after other people, but he would do it if that's what it took to get to Aoi. 

 

"COME BACK HERE!" He thundered as he followed the guitarist into a stairwell. Aoi made the stupid decision to go up the stairs instead of down, and Ruki soon caught up, his stamina better than the guitarists. Finally, Aoi was cornered on the top floor's landing staircase. 

 

"You." Ruki said accusingly. Aoi shrank under his gaze. "You need my help." 

 

"No!!!" Aoi cried. He didn't want to use face creams or lotions or masks. He just wanted to be left alone and happy with his mildly nice skin. "I don't want it! I'm happy! I'm doing good!" 

 

"Aoi, you're the oldest of us- you need help." Ruki sternly said. Aoi's face twisted up, causing him to create wrinkles and furrows all over his face. "That's the shit I'm talking about. You're good looking now, but if you don't take care of your skin you're going to look nasty when you're 60 and I'll be here looking 30 and laughing at you."

 

".... You're just so scary, jeez." Aoi said, standing up. Ruki folded his arms, a scowl on his face, before it went away, leaving his face smooth again. "Fine. But if you're mean to me, I'll run away again."

 

Ruki just smirked.

 

* * *

 

Anyways, that's why, a few years later, the band was still looking good. Their skin was clear and glowing, albeit being traumatized by Ruki's skincare fanaticism. 

 

 

* * *

 

BONUS SCENE:

 

"So this is a sleeping pack? What does it do?" Reita asked, picking up a bottle from Ruki's bathroom counter. 

 

"It helps with hydration." Ruki grunted as he poked around underneath his sink compartment. "I use it when my skin really needs help overnight."

 

"Is it like a facial?" Reita asked. Ruki stopped what he was doing, turning to Reita with a nasty grin on his face.

 

"Oh, stop it, you pervert." Reita snapped as Ruki raised his brows, almost too high. "Shut up!"

 

"I didn't say it, you did."

 

"Well n-not like that!" Reita stuttered as the vocalist got up from his squatting position, using his hips against the bassist's to push him to the counter. 

 

"Do you want a personalized facial?" Ruki asked, breathing on Reita's neck. The bassist gulped, mouth dropping open afterwards.

 

"It'll be fun... People have fun doing facials all the time." Whispered the smaller man, a hand already pulling them closer to each other.

 

"I-I guess we could try it." Replied the blond, an excited grin gracing his handsome face. 

**Author's Note:**

> Reita and Ruki's spa day had a fun twist to it cause does skin care reallllly take the whole day, hmmm? Anyways, thanks to Sally, Mikki, and June! And Jeska for supporting skincare daddy Ruki. Also, look its over 1000 words finally.


End file.
